Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ARENA
Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ARENA is a fan fiction 2D fighting game made by Square Enix in collaboration with Arc Systems.The gamefeatures a air-combo system and 3-on-3 tag, while the controls to make the gameplay more accessible for casual players and the button configuration was trimmed down to four main buttons and two assist button, similar to the Marvel vs. Capcom series. Kingdom Finisher (Ultimate Break in Japan) is similar to the Insta-kill finisher in Persona 4 Arena. Each character has a move that will defeat their opponent instantly. You must have a full MP bar in order to execute the KF. Story The game takes place shortly after Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, but right before Kingdom Hearts III. Master Xehanort finds a way to take all of the residents of each world and sends them to a large collisuem called, "Lumen ad Bellum". Lumen ad Bellum is a torturous, bloodshed coliseum where soon another war over light will take place. Xehanort uses the powers of darkness to create an illusion of those who are deceased to partake in the tourney, along with allies to assist him. The fighting arenas can be data created replicas of areas from a fighter's respective world or the collisuem itself. Sora and his friends, along with the other residents of many worlds try to stop Xehanort's plot to wage another war. Characters Destiny Islands * Sora * Riku * Kairi Disney Castle * Donald * Goofy * King Mickey * Pete Beast's Castle * Beast Land of the Dragons * Mulan * Shang * Shan-Yu Olympus Coliseum * Hercules * Hades * Phil * Zack Port Royal * Captain Jack Sparrow * Will Turner * Captain Barbossa Agrabah * Aladdin * Genie * Jafar Pride Land * Simba * Timon * Pumbaa * Scar Radiant Garden * Leon * Yuffie * Tifa * Cid * Aerith * Cloud * Scrooge McDuck * Lea * Dilan * Aeleus Neverland * Peter Pan * Lost Boys Enchanted Dominion * Maleficient Shibuya * Neku Sakuraba * Beat * Rhyme * Joshua * Shiki Twilight Town * Hayner * Pence * Olette Data Projections * Data Roxas * Data Xion * Data Riku * Data Sora * Data Demyx Realm Of Darkness * Aqua Halloween Town * Jack Skellington * Sally * Lock, Shock and Barrel * Oogie Boogie Secret Characters * Lingering Will (Terra) * Ventus * Aya Brea * Ragna The Bloodedge * Yu Narukami * Sol Badguy * Ky Kiske Villains * Master Xehanort * Xemnas * Saix * Xigbar Music * Character Select - Xigbar's theme (Dream Drop Distance) * Victory Screen - Simple and Clean * Versus - Clash of Heart (Original Composition) * Kingdom Finisher/Ultimate Break - Simple and Clean/Hikari PlanitB remix Stages * Destiny Islands * Disney Town (Night and Day) * Land Of the Dragons * Beast's Castle * Port Royal * Olympus Coliseum * Neverland * Christmas Town * Elephant Graveyard * Twilight Town * Old Mansion * Station of Calling * Scramble Crossing * Bazaar * Radiant Garden * Grand Hall * Mayonaka Arena (Narukami's stage) * The Grove (Sol and Ky's stage) * Rail Station (Ragna's stage) Trivia * KH2.5A plays a lot similar to that of Persona 4 Arena and Marvel Vs. Capcom. Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion